venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Acachalla
Papa Acachalla, also known as Scott, is the father of Billy and Sally after their parents left them with him. He has been at war in past. As tough man he is psychicly and phisycly strong, rarely afraid about danger (except few cases). He is also great marksman and knows basics of survival. Relationships Billy Billy is Acachalla's "son". According to Papa Acachalla, Billy's parents left their son with him. Billy, who is relatively dumb, gets the duo into lots of trouble, and Acachalla most of the time blames his son for it. Acachalla loves his son like most fathers do, but is mean to him by calling him names. Sally Sally is Acachalla's "daughter". Sally, like Billy, is Papa Acachalla's child from her parents leaving them with him. Acachalla seems to love his daughter like Billy, but gets onto her like he does to Billy. She, like her "brother", gets the two into many mishaps. Gertrude Gertrude's relation to Acachalla is unknown, as to in some episodes she is referred to as his sister, but in others as his daughter. Whatever the case, they are good friends, and seem to be actual relatives unlike how Sally and Billy were left with him. billy calls her mama but she is still his auntie. Jeremy Acachalla It's very little known about Papa's relationship to Jeremy, however as he closed him in basement most likely becouse Jeremy's insanity he havent cared about him about him as much as about his adopted children. He did kill him eventually in his basement (as Minichalla). Weapons Papa Acachalla has used various weapons and equipment during his adventures, most classic used by him is Winchester Rifle(Annabelle from HL2) , revolvers and sometimes crossbow. However Papa Acachalla has used also big amoun ts of modern automatic weapons like M4, M16, AK-74 and many more. Is few cases Acachella used explosives. From his earlier life(Fight at warzone etc.) we dont know much about weaponery used by him, but as seen in Gmod: Elevator Surce mod the past Acachalla used Winchester Rifle on current seen warzone by Venturian(current Papa Acachalla in that episode) and Bethany(Gertrude). In one episode with Sally, he used Waffle Gun(Gmod Waffle gun video). Also we can see that he respects his weapons and in this very episode he is reserving ammo of his Waffle Gun ,not like Sally who wasted ammo all the time just to eat Waffles. Trivia *He and Billy may have been replaced by Sally and the unnamed father but this is already declined in next episodes. Venturian pronouced himself as Papa Acachalla in Gmod Fallout weapons video wth therefore proves that character is still Acachalla. *Papa Acachalla has his Miniself called Minichalla. Who aids Billy and Sally when Papa is absent(Gmod Scary Dark NPC mod video) *He owned monsters trucks which he let Billy drive *He is possibly the mascot of VenturianTale *It was revolve in the camping grounds map video that Papa Acachalla is Sally's father meaning that he is the father of two children *He hasn't signed any actual adoption papers for Billy or Sally. They just seem to just follow him around thinking he is their papa. *Somehow he is the father of Gertrude which is the aunt of Billy. *His model is of Father Grigori, but was given the name Papa Acachalla by Venturian. *He was in a war because during the elevator source map video past Acachalla joined there elevator power rangers team and he was at warzone at the time, which reminded current Acachalla times on the war. *It was most likely Vietnam war becouse Acachalla often reffers to situation as it is "like(in)Vietnam" or something reminds him "Vietnam" in some way. *In the Papa Acachalla town video, he owns an "imaginary" gas station store. However, there is nothing inside. *Papa Acachalla had crazed brother; Jeremy Acachalla who was left in basement of Acachalla's home. Later got killed by Minichalla (miniature of Papa Acachalla). Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Protagonist Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye